A Very Hichi Christmas
by WistfulSin
Summary: A Christmas special about Hiei and Ichi  OC . A Christmas argument about attending a party leads to a very happy make up. Rated M for LEMON.


A Christmas present to all my awesome ass fans. Seriously. I love you guys. For you, I write this lemon. Only the second lemon I've ever written.

Hurray for us! And it's just time for Christmas. I'm so excited. I hope you all enjoy it. A bit of Hichi fluff. And, for the holiday theme: Santa Baby by Madonna or Marilyn Monroe.

* * *

"Shut up and put it on."

"No."

"I'm not playing around, Hiei, put the damn thing on."

"Onna, if you think I won't hurt you to shut you up, you're wrong."

Iruni's eye twitched in annoyance as Hiei adamantly refused the hat she was trying to force onto his head. With a loud groan she instead pulled it down over her ears and the white ball of fluff fell against her nose.

"You're a Scrooge." She huffed and flipped the red point with its white tip to the side of the hat. He glared at her. "Fine, if you want to be that way, just stay home. I'll go to the party alone."

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "I don't want to be a part of your sordid games anyways." "Christmas isn't sordid." She jerked on her coat. It was a festive holly green. She wore a red silk shirt, a black skirt that hugged her legs to her knees then belled, and Mary-Janes. Oh, and the Santa hat. Someone knocked on the door and she stomped away in her low heels to open it with a glare.

"Uh, are you ready?" Kurama asked in his black slacks and white button up. He worse only a tie the color of this eyes to add color, as his jacket matched his pants and shoes.

"Hiei's being a Grinch and staying home," he watched his dark haired friend wander into her kitchen before returning with a bottle of wine, "But I'm ready, yes."

"I like your hat." He chuckled and she blushed a bit.

"She's acting like a child already, so don't let her drink." Hiei called from the living room.

"Shut the hell up." She snapped and slammed the door shut. The bang echoed through the house. The fire demon glowered at the muted TV screen as a news story about Christmas shopping played silently.

He didn't understand the fuss. From what he'd been told it was a holiday based on getting and giving material goods. To him Christmas was a day for bartering and nothing more. Shinpi's obsession with getting him to participate made no sense to him.

So he, naturally, rejected it.

* * *

"Did you really expect him to want to come?" Kurama asked Ichi as she walked at his side. His step-father's company was hosting a holiday party and the kitsune had invited all of his friends to join him. It was very informal, held in the house of one of the company's executives, but the okami wanted to play the gracious guest anyways with her gift of wine.

"He's so stubborn." She complained. "I just wanted him to at least act like he'd do it to make me happy. Not even a wink of compliance."

"He's Hiei, if you wanted him to agree with you, you'd have chosen someone else." He grinned.

"Yeah." She looked down the sidewalk quietly. People left shops and homes around them as they walked on. Yusuke and Keiko would be meeting them along the way. Kuwabara decided to treat Yukina to a more private Christmas Eve by taking her to dinner.

"Are things alright with you two? I know it hasn't been easy lately." The fox frowned, and she glanced away from him.

"It's just been tense lately." She shrugged.

He watched her as she walked and saw the stress straighten her back. He had a feeling it could be a long night.

* * *

"You two make a handsome pair," the executive's wife declared of Iruni and Kurama, who exchanged a look.

"We aren't together." She explained quietly.

"We're here as friends. She's actually dating a good friend of mine, who couldn't make it." Kurama continued. The wife just nodded and smiled, accepting the wine from the party of four and lead them into the main room.

"Oh, Shuichi!" Shiori fell on her son with a smile, hugging him around his neck. "You look so handsome. And Iruni! You look a vision."

"I pale in comparison to you," the silver-tongued okami smiled warmly at the woman. She liked Shiori, in fact, she liked all of Kurama's human family. "Where is Hiei?"

"He's not much for parties," Ichi laughed it off.

They all mingled and mixed with the others at the party, smiling and being friendly with one another. Yusuke made a scene with his loudness and his jokes, making Keiko blush, but the men of the company all laughed along. Wine flowed like water, and Ichi may have partook in the festivities a little more than necessary.

Kurama walked up to her side as she laughed freely at a young man's joke.

"It's getting late, should I walk you home?" the kitsune asked. She looked at him.

"No, you should stay. After all, we're here for you." She handed him her empty wine glass. "But I should be going, you're right. I have to talk to someone about something."

"Are you sure-" he was cut off by a half-hearted look on her part.

"Shuichi, you forget who you're dealing with." She chided gently, then tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for inviting me. I love Christmas parties."

He blinked, surprised to hear that, and let her go. Yusuke walked up with a smirk.

"Ichi's a bit of a holiday lush," he laughed. "She was throwing back wine like it was gummy worms."

* * *

"Stupid demon." The wolf demoness huffed as she walked down the darkened street alone. It was bitter cold as the wind raced against her legs. Her jacket barely helped, and the Santa hat wasn't meant to keep her head warm. Miserably cold she felt herself sober up and thought about her waiting fire demon.

If he was waiting.

"It's Christmas," she muttered to herself. "I don't want to fight with the one person I want to spend it with."

Stopping, she crossed her eyes to watch the first white flake of snow that fell from the sky land on her nose. Looking up she watched as the beginnings of a wintry storm started to came down around her, like bits of cloud tired of tasting the sky. It made her smile.

She loved Christmas. It was the one time of year she remembered being friendly towards her mother in her human life. With a sigh she started to walk home again.

By the time she unlocked the front door there was an inch-thick carpet of snow on the ground. Her toes were frozen, her legs were wind-burned and her cheeks were red. She was just thankful to have a warm house to come home to. The lights were off and the house was silent. She shut the door with a frown.

"I got bored," Hiei smirked, leaning with his left shoulder against the wall as he watched her shrug off her jacket and hang her keys. "So I went through some of the old tapes in the cabinet."

The blush couldn't have glowed brighter on her face as she caught his meaning.

"Those are private, Hiei." She stayed by the door as she watched him make fun of her. Her gut felt tight suddenly, like she was being judged. "Those are family videos."

"I figured that out." He continued to smirk at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed mocking me in my absence." Her tone was bitter. "I think I need another glass of wi-"

"You only smiled in the videos of Christmas." He announced, and she paused on her way into the kitchen. "You only looked happy in those tapes."

"I was happy." She glared at him. "Are you going to make fun of me for that?"

"No." The twist of his lips turned somewhere other than mocking. She licked her own pink lips in response. "It helped me understand why you wanted me to go so bad. You really like this stupid holiday."

"It's not stupid." She defended.

"It's about greed." He argued.

"It's about family," she shot back and he blinked. "It's about a family, and being together, and being blessed with the hand you're dealt, even when you weren't dealt much. Greed is just how it's been twisted."

"So, it's about family." He spoke, and she nodded. "And you wanted me to be apart of it."

"Well yes." She stared at him dumbfounded.

"We're a family?" he asked with a smirk and she blushed brightly again. "When you blush, it makes your eyes shine."

"Shut up." It was an empty demand. "No, we aren't a family. I mean, we could be, I guess, if we wanted to be. But I know _we_ don't want to be."

"I learned something else from your movies." He pushed off the wall and walked towards her. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch or not yet.

"Oh?" she asked as disinterested as she could pretend to be.

"Yes." He stopped close to her and leaned forward so his breath brushed her neck. "Look up."

She tilted her head back and saw a bundle of mistletoe. It made her blink to figure out where he'd gotten it, but the thought was short lived. Hiei took advantage of the change in her position and pressed his mouth against the side of her neck. She moaned and he pressed his chest against hers until her back found the wall and his arm slid around her.

"Hiei," she gripped his shoulders as his mouth moved up her neck and over her jaw.

"Hn." He grunted before pressing his lips to hers fluidly. There was no resistance as he kissed her and she deepened it. He could feel her anger at him slipping off her. He smirked against her mouth as he thought that, like her anger, her clothes should slip off too.

His hands pulled her silk shirt out of her skirt where it was tucked in and he deftly unbuttoned it, knowing the rules against ruining her scarce wardrobe if it could be helped. She pulled his black sleeveless shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, panting in the bare second their lips parted.

As he pushed her open shirt down her arms and struggled to find the zipper on her skirt, she moved from his mouth and down his jaw. He made a guttural sound as she found a sweet spot on his neck. For a moment he had to stop trying to take her bottom off because he couldn't focus.

"Shinpi," he growled. "Where the hell is the zipper on this damn thing?"

"Here," she reached behind her, stalling the attention to his neck which he regretted, and unzipped the skirt. She kicked her shoes off as well, leaving her bare save the bra and panties she stood in. He smirked, admiring her.

"It's cold." She pulled him back against her by the belt of his pants and the kissing renewed as she unbuckled both belts. He smirked and pressed her against the wall so the only thing keeping his bottoms on was the fact they were caught between both demons' bodies.

"You won't be cold while I'm here." He promised. His hands ran from her thighs to her sides, then her back. The bra met his shirt on the floor and he made good on his promise.

Shinpi moaned as his mouth warmed her skin, working down her neck, over her collarbone and finally fixating on her right breast. With a devilish smirk Hiei nipped against her nipple and she arched her back with a moan. His other hand massaged her left breast as she continued to moan his name.

"Hiei," Ichi ran her hand over his shoulder and gripped the back of his hair.

"Am I still a Grooge?" he asked and she laughed a bit. "What?"

"It's Grinch, or Scrooge, Hiei." She chuckled, and to bring her attention back to the point, he bit down against her neck. It was a light bite.

"Are you mad?" he asked again.

"No." she breathed as his fingers traced a pattern on her lower stomach. He smirked and kissed her again.

She could feel him ready and knew he was paying her back for her anger. Keeping her right hand in his hair she smoothed her left over his chiseled chest, admiring what was _hers_. Society thought male demons were possessive? They had never seen her in action. Ichi's left hand found Hiei through the light fabric of his pants, causing him to gasp shakily as she pointedly rubbed against him.

"You're trying to make this difficult," he breathed against her ear.

"Like you weren't?" she smiled at him and he smirked. Her hand stopped its torture on his member, sliding up to dance over his lower stomach. It brought his breath out in a gasp. Then she smirked evilly, making him wonder what she was up to.

"Ah," he figured it out as she went to trace the line of his pants. "No, not tonight."

She pouted, poking her lip out. He smirked and gripped her wrist, trapping it against the wall. He hooked his other thumb under the hip of her panties and pulled them down, which she found highly unfair. Until he let her wrist go and went to his knees with a mischievous glint to his eyes. She made a sound, but it definitely wasn't protest, as his mouth found a more sensitive area to torture.

"Ah, gods, Hiei," She writhed against the wall, eyes rolling up as he made sure to keep her from getting cold. With a moan and a groan, he continued to tease her center with what had become a near expert tongue. "Hiei, I can't wait anymore!"

No matter how many nights they spent together, how many times he came back from Makai hungry to feel her again, he never tired of hearing that phrase. Just like he never tired of how she panted his name or pulled his hair.

"Whatever you wish, Princess." He teased standing and slipping out of his pants in what seemed like a fluid motion. She was too distracted to fuss over the title. He was the only person who could ever call her 'princess' and live. And he only did it once in a while to tease her, so she normally didn't complain about it. "I live to serve."

"Then do it." She breathed raggedly, a mess of teased hormones and taunt muscles. He slipped his hands behind her thighs and lifted, making her call out in surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck in the shock of being picked up and he growled dominantly. Claiming her mouth again he entered her, causing her to gasp in his mouth. Her back pressed into the wall, her legs around his hips, as he set up a fast rhythm. The clock struck midnight as they ground against each other.

It had taken time, but he'd finally gotten her out of her shell with him. When they were in bed now, she didn't bite her lip against her pleasure. It drove him faster, harder, now that she would moan his name and satisfaction as loud as she wanted.

"Shinpi," he panted, one hand on her hip, which might leave a bruise, and the other under her leg, keeping it wrapped around his waist. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She threw her head back with a gasp, "Hiei!"

He smirked as she came, and kissed her roughly. He followed behind her quickly and they both were left panting against the wall. His forehead pressed against the plaster as he panted against her skin, still holding her off the floor. Kissing the shoulder he leaned over he chuckled slightly.

"I think Christmas is my favorite ningen holiday." He stated and she laughed, grinning lopsided and happily.

"Mine too." She panted. "And this one is going to be one for the record books."

He pulled back and let her feet fall to the floor. It made her shiver, to not be pressed against him. He leaned forward and whispered.

"You look cold. I don't think upstairs is any warmer. Maybe I should warm you up again before we go to bed tonight." He smirked. She was still flushed and tingling, and didn't offer much of a reply. So he scooped her up and left their clothes on the floor to take his onna upstairs.

"You know, Christmas morning, you're supposed to have presents under the tree." She breathed, arms around his neck as he carried her.

"Hn. If that's what you want." He made a face, still set in his servitude for the night. "I'll wake up early and lay in that ridiculous tree for you."

She laughed and he grinned a rare grin as she nuzzled his chest in her happiness.

"Best Christmas ever." She announced with a happy smile and Hiei hned in agreement before setting her on their bed.

"Yes it is." He smirked and fell on his okami with a renewed hunger as she laughed and grinned in delight for him and the holiday. He meant it.


End file.
